


Happy Together

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pairs Dancing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, First Haikyuu!! fan fic, Happy Together by The Turtles, I don't know, M/M, Songfic, cute boyfriends, hope this doesn't suck, how to tag??, i can't write, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka and Ennoshita dancing to <i>Happy Together</i> by The Turtles basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> I might be a little bit in love with _Happy Together_ by The Turtles and Ennotana, so I decided to combine those two. I've been wanting to write something about this pairing, and got inspired by some other fic I read, but I can't remember which. I have never written neither Tanaka nor Ennoshita before, so I hope they aren't too OOC, but oh well... And English isn't my native language, so feel free to point out any typos or weird sentences. Let's hope this doesn't suck too badly...
> 
> I would recommend listening to _Happy Together_ while reading this fic. 
> 
> Neither the characters nor the song belong to me.

_"Imagine me and you, I do_  
_I think about you day and night, it's only right_  
_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_  
_So happy together"_

Tanaka would know that song anywhere. It had been played continually throughout his childhood, and he had so many fond memories about the old English song. Now they were playing the song on the radio, and Tanaka couldn't help singing quietly along.

Looking over at his boyfriend, he could see Ennoshita struggling with some coursework. He was going to overwork himself one day, Tanaka was sure, but no matter what he said, Ennoshita wouldn't slack off. That was when the idea hit him.

"Chika!" Tanaka exclaimed, while bouncing over to the dark haired male. "Dance with me!"

Ennoshita threw him a disapproving glance and went back to his work without a word, but Tanaka would not budge. He grabbed Ennoshita's hands and dragged his complaining boyfriend out on the floor. Neither of them were any good at dancing, and Ennoshita trying to get back to his coursework didn't make them seem more graceful. Tanaka didn't give up, though, and kept swinging their arms along to the along to the music while he continued singing.

 _"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_  
_For all my life_  
_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_  
_For all my life_ _"_

I didn't take long before Ennoshita gave in and went along with Tanaka's antics. The shaven headed male smiled slightly at the victory, and put his arms around his boyfriend. When Ennoshita did the same, his smile widened, and he could see a small smile playing across his boyfriends lips. It was kinda cliché, but in that moment, Tanaka didn't care. All he could care about was his beautiful boyfriend, who was dancing with him to one of his favourite song. 

 _"Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together"_

Tanaka was always caught off guard by how beautiful Ennoshita was. Ennoshita, who for some reason never thought he was good enough, even though Tanaka had told him he was perfect about a thousand times. Ennoshita, who worked so hard to make his dreams come true. Ennoshita, who Tanaka loved with all his heart. Ennoshita, who for some reason loved _him_. Tanaka was so blessed, and he was certain that no one else had been as lucky as him.

 _"So happy together_  
_And how is the weather_  
_So happy together_  
_We're happy together_  
_So happy together_  
_Happy together_  
_So happy together_  
_So happy together"_

As the song ended, Tanaka and Ennoshita slowed their dancing. In the end they were just swaying along to the music. Cheek to cheek, with their arms around each other, they stood long after the song had ended. Just enjoying each other's presens, the warmth of another human being. 

"Hey, Chika", Tanaka whispered in Ennoshita's ear, breaking the fragile silence.

Ennoshita only hummed, telling Tanaka to continue.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ryuu."

**Author's Note:**

> So I might be making this into a series. I kinda want to write about my rare pairs dancing to my favourite songs, and have already planned fics about Matsuhana dancing to _Junk of the Heart (Happy)_ by The Kooks and Tensemi dancing to _The Forgotten_ by Green Day. I also kinda want to write some Kyohaba, but I don't have a song planned for them yet. Let's hope I'll actually get around to do it then.


End file.
